An autonomous vehicle is often configured to follow a trajectory based on a computed driving path. However, when variables such as obstacles are present on the driving path, the autonomous vehicle must perform control operations so that the vehicle may be safely driven by changing the driving path to avoid the obstacles.
In the related art, autonomous vehicle control operations have been determined by representing spatial information (e.g., a coordinate, a heading angle, a curvature, etc.) of the driving path as a polynomial expression or mathematical function for a movement distance in order to avoid a stationary obstacle. However, when dynamic obstacles are present on the driving path, the autonomous vehicle according to the related art may not accurately predict whether or not the vehicle will collide with the dynamic obstacles. In particular, the related art does not consider the interaction between the autonomous vehicle and other dynamic vehicles. Therefore, conventional autonomous vehicle control systems cannot accurately predict the future positions of other proximate dynamic vehicles. As a result, the optimal behavior of the conventional autonomous vehicle cannot be achieved. For example, the unexpected behavior of a proximate dynamic obstacle may result in a collision with the conventional autonomous vehicle.